Love at its finest
by Spitfire4life
Summary: Wally is going out for a mid-night snack when he hears crying coming from artys bedroom. If i get enough positive review i will make chapter 2. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or screw ups. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a story so I really hope you will enjoy it

If I get enough positive review I will make chapter 2. Also if you want a few touch ups on this story feel free to tell me. And most of the things I type will be quotes so I'm not taking credit for the most 'breath-taking' things you read. NOW GET TO THA STORY!

_Wally's pov_

It was late at night and of corse being a speedster you'd be hungry and going for a mid-night snack. But this night, this night was different. I was walking down the hallway of mount justice when I heard a sobbing noise coming from Arty's bedroom. It wasn't like her to cry. I was outside her room listening to her sobbing, each tear make my heartbreak and I had enough of listening to her so I walked of, all of a sudden its like I had the devil and angel on my shoulders. The angel telling me not to leave a women crying and the devil telling me she was a nasty old bitch, but this time (for the first time ever) I went with the angel. I approached her door and knocked at super speed to tell her it was me. She obviously knew. Who would have guessed? "Come in wally" she said as she was doing her best to wipe the sadness out of her eyes, she didn't have enough time as I came bursting through the door with a sincere look on my face. Artemis was at the foot of her bed. Head tucked into her knees as her puffy eyes continued sobbing, I ran to her side and held her in a hug. She gracefully accepted it and hugged me back, eyes pouring in my chest and she couldn't stop "It kills me to see someone as beautiful as you so sad. You don't deserve to be," I told her with confusion and heartbreak. She was one of the toughest girl on the team. She had faced some of the craziest villains in the world and they never fazed. But this time something was different. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" calming down she softly replied "I had a terrible nightmare" Wow arty crying cos of a nightmare? It must have been really terrible. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I asked carefully not trying to damage the archer any further "Later" is all she replied with. I let go of the embrace and was about to be walk to my bedroom when all of a sudden I was stopped with Artemis's hand on my wrist. I look down at the grey blue eyes I loved to look at when we fought "Can you please stay?" was all she said, I look at her with my famous cheeky smile and nodded my head. As she went to her bed and 'thought' I was joining her, she pushed me of and told me to sleep on the couch. Great just great. I wanted to leave as soon as she feel asleep but I couldn't leave my one and only spitfire. I just couldn't.

_Artemis's pov_

My god arty what have you done! Wally is sleeping on your couch for fucks sake! Nice going. I kept telling myself. I had to think of a lie to tell Wally about my nightmare cos I couldn't tell him it was about sports master and cheesier without saying he's my dad and she's my sister. Or could I?

I could hear Wally rustling and turning on the couch, I still couldn't believe he actually called me beautiful.

"_It kills me to see someone as beautiful as you so sad. You don't deserve to be"_

That was all I could think of and all I wanted to think of. Accept for the fact THAT HE WAS SLEEPING ON MY COUCH! I felt selfish seeing him on the couch and me on a bed. And then a thought popped into my head. I walked quietly to were he was and shook him until he woke up. He had a scared face and looked like he was ready to fight. "Relax Baywatch it's just me," I said in a gentle and calming voice "I knew it was you! Anyway whats up arty?" I looked at him trying to think of a way to say this without making it sound flirty. "I looked over and saw you rustling and turning so I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me?"

_Wally's pov_

Did she just ask me to sleep with her? My spitfire asked **me** out of all people? How could I turn this down "Sure beautiful, anything for you" I said in the cheesiest way possible, she just rolled those amazing grey blue eyes and used her hands to lead me to her bed. My heart was going a hundred miles a second, I was so glad I heard her crying. God that came out wrong. As she made herself comfy on her bed I later joined her. Trying to work out whether or not I should cuddle her or not, luckily I didn't need to make a choice. Artemis turned from her spot and cuddled my bare chest, I whispered in her ear 'Goodnight beautiful' earning a blush from the archer who lay in my arms; I kissed her on her forehead before I dozed of to sleep.

**Ok I know that was a bit short but I promise I will make more fanfics and if I get enough positive feedback (like I said before) I will make chapter 2**

**Until then **

**Anya out! PEACE**


	2. It really was an amazing day

**HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO **

**Hi…anyway I'm back with chapter 2! :D I've been really busy trying to think of stuff to write and last time I did a heap load of mistakes because I just started writing stories. I've started on other story. Its about a dragon, in the story oh god I'm blabbing sooo enough of my nonsense and here is the story! ^-^**

_Artemis's pov_

"NOOO! Please don't hurt him!" I yelled as Sportsmaster held a gun to Wally's temple. "I raised you to be a killer! No emotion!" he cocked the gun. That was it..Wally was really going to die. I looked at my father, trying to make him change his mind. But I knew it wasn't going to work. "I love you wally" I said trying to choke back some tears as the bullet went threw is skull.

"NOOOOOOO" I yelled

"Arty? Arty whats wrong!" Wally said as he shot up from his spot on the bed. His eyes were drowning in concern as he saw me sweating and crying. Thank god it was just a nightmare.

_Wally's pov_

I tried helping her the best I could but really I didn't know what to do. "Arty calm down it was just a nightmare" I said in a comforting voice, I really didn't expect this but she held me in an embrace. "It felt so real!" she said sobbing into my bare chest. "Arty what happened in your dream?" she continued sobbing.

"You died. You died right in front of my eyes!" she said

"Arty I'm not going to die. If your still breathing, I'm still breathing" I don't know what I just said but it earned a smile from the archer in my hands.

"I love you wally"

"I love you to beautiful"

Morning finally came. I looked down at my beautiful spitfire, I gently removed my arm from under her; doing my best not to wake her. To late.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning Baywatch"

God I hated that nickname but if it came from her soft lips, everything was perfect. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the door.

_Artemis's pov_

As he made his way to the door I quickly joined him. I could smell M'gan making some bacon and eggs. We made our way down the hall and into the kitchen were breakfast was ready for everyone. Unfortunately for us, **everyone** was awake leaving us two last.

"Morning wally and artemis" Kaldur said in his calm voice (Wasn't it always?)

"Morning" we both replied.

"I see you two finally got a room?" Robin said in his cheeky voice, I slowly approached him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"OWWW!" Robin sort of yelled.

M'gan looked at me with her cheery smile. Wally and me sat down next to each other waiting to be served.

_Wally's pov_

Today was shaping up to be B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. M'gan in the kitchen, robin on the XBOX 360, Kaldur going threw the mission details, Conner watching Robin play and Artemis… well Artemis was being just _perfect_.

_Artemis's pov_

I could feel Wally's glare. Normally I would tell him to buzz of but this time I just smiled allowing a blush to form on my cheeks. Once I finished my breakfast I decided to go for a morning swim, Wally of corse was following me to my room. I turned to look at his pale face. (except for the few freckles he had on his cheek) I slowly made my grey blue eyes meet with his emerald green.

"Do you…urrmm….maybe want to go for a swim?" I managed to choke out

"Sure, anything for you!" Wally said

"Great now you can finally live up to your nickname. Baywatch" I said with a smile.

_Wally's pov_

I used super speed to get ready. I reeeeaaaallly didn't want to miss this. I was down on the beach before you knew it. I wore my red swim shorts (The same ones I wore when Artemis first came) I waited for about 12 minutes (More like 3) for her to get ready. As I turned to the doorway I saw a beautiful blonde girl in a black and white bikini, I blushed a deep scarlet as the archer approached me.

"Urrmm you look….umm…pretty" I said, I was to embarrassed to say anymore.

"Thanks Baywatch, your not looking to bad yourself, now lets go!"

_Artemis's pov_

I jumped in the water making a small splash and Wally doing a cannon ball. I was really exited for today, I totally forgot about the horrible nightmares I had. Until round about.. now

"Soo you want to tell me the full story of your nightmare?" God why did he feel the need to say that?

"Well we were at some kind of abandoned warehouse and Sportsmaster held a bullet to your head and forced me to watch. I begged him not to shoot but I already knew it wasn't going to work"

He slowly approached me with a sincere look in his eyes; he grabbed my hips and whispered in my ear "Remember what I said. As long as you're breathing I'm breathing." He moved his head to look directly into my eyes. And then he kissed me.

_Wally's pov_

I finally did it. I worked up the courage to kiss her… and she kissed me back. I slowly let go of the kiss and looked into her grey blue eyes, I couldn't wait for to long as she pulled my head making us kiss again. I licked the top of her lips asking for entrance, and she gladly gave it to me. Our tongues battled for dominance but was shortly broken as we heard a cough coming from behind.

"Looks like you two had a **LOT** of fun" M'gan giggled from behind.

"Come on batman wants us for a mission" She said as she ran of. We broke from the embrace as we ran to join her.

This day was starting to get AMAZING

**Thank you for reading chapter two! If you have any ideas for chapter 3 please feel free to tell me. Again I'm sorry for any screw-ups and mistakes. LOVE YOU LEAVE YOU MY DARLINGS! *Mwah mwah***

**Anya out! PEACE**


	3. Runs in the family

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I gotta get in a groove were ideas just POP into my head, plus I started writing another story which was pretty stupid of me since I've got another story going O-o Storyseption! If you guys want to ask any questions feel free to and ill gladly answer then, this chapter will mostly be Wally's pov cos well fuck it im young, am I right, RIGHT?. NOW LETS GET TO THA COPPER aKa THA STORY**

o.o.o.o.o

_Wally's pov_

"We recently found out that Sportsmaster has been storing Cobra Venom in an abounded warehouse, your mission is to take down the warehouse and retrieve the cobra venom" Batman said in is famous monotone voice. I could have sworn he shot Artemis an apologetic look but it was probably just my imagination "Please proceed with caution, last thing I want is one of you getting seriously injured" He added. The team nodded in agreement as we ran of to the bio-ship (I of corse got there first ;) )

o.o.o.o.o

Once we got there, M'gan quietly landed the ship as we all got into camouflage mode.

"Ok these will be the pair we will go in:

M'gan and robin

Superboy and I

Artemis and Wally

Ok do we have any problems with the pairs?" Our leader asked, we all replied no. I scooped Artemis up bridal-style and ran of to our stakeout, once we got there I gently placed her down waiting for some action.

"Will you cut that out Baywatch!" Artemis whisper yelled as she saw me pacing back and forth.

"I can't help it that im a speedster! Ok can we please not get into an argument on a mission?" I said doing my very best to calm her down.

"Whatever Baywatch"

o.o.o.o.o

Nothing was really going on and by nothing I mean nothing. M'gan hadn't used her mental link to talk to us and if there was a problem Robin would have found his way to all of us and informed us.

"Something's not right" Artemis said as she raised her bow slightly, before I had a chance to react I heard a menacing voice come from behind us.

"Runs in the family I guess" Sportsmaster said as I felt a baseball bat knocking me out cold

I woke with a moan, I looked around and saw that Artemis was the only one not tied up. My gut was telling me some pretty bad things.

Sportsmaster came slowly up to Artemis as he pulled her chin to make her look into his dark blue eyes.

"Let me guess baby girl, you haven't told them who you really are?" He said.

"Told us what!" I yelled a mixture of anger and confusion

"Come on tell 'em baby girl! Or ill tell them"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Try me baby girl" As Sportsmaster stood there waiting for 'Baby girl's' answer, she looked down shaking her head in shame,

"Well I guess I gotta tell em'!" Sportsmaster said with a chuckle,

"Your team-mate here has bad blood, Her old man is me of corse! And her loving sister is the disappearing cheesier cat!" He spat the last words out as he turned to his daughter, Artemis just stood there looking around the room at all the disappointed faces.

"Now baby girl you have one chance to be an assassin, of corse it runs. In. the. Family"

She slowly got up from her spot and slowly stepped closer, each step causing my heart to shatter. Of corse I hated her and now that I know about her family I was just upset.

"Im a good enough person to forgive you" Artemis said as she took one final step towards her father,

"But not stupid enough to trust you again" and with that she sent a round house kick to Sportsmaster's face causing him to fall back, he quickly grabbed his mace preparing for battle.

"You know I don't dolerite disobedience baby girl"

_Artemis's pov_

"Yea I know, jade and I learnt that the hard way!"

I looked over to my right, seeing Wally vibrating through the ropes my father carelessly tied up. I could feel my fathers glare as he spun his mace towards me, I quickly dogged it picking up my crossbow and pointing it to my his face,

"Wanna play without the toys?" I spat out regretting it as soon as the words came out of my mouth,

"Your making a big mistake baby girl, I taught you everything you know!"

I shot a quick glace over to my right, seeing Wally untie superboy. Damn how hard are the ropes!?. He turned towards me as I yelled

"Leave without me! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't baby girl"

I sent him another roundhouse kick but he caught that one, as he was distracted I kicked him the gut then in the ribs, I tried to run after the team but felt a strong and firm grip on my foot.

"How are they gonna trust you again Artemis dear?" He said with a cheesy grin, I smiled back at him. Punching him in the face, which knocked him out with a satisfying crunch that came from his nose.

o.o.o.o.o

_Wally's pov_

I was freaking out. I had no idea what was going on.

"We have to help her!" I yelled thinking it was in my head.

"Artemis is a strong girl she's gonna beat him" Robin said sounding pissed of as ever.

"ITS FUCKING SPORTSMASTER WERE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled back grabbing his shirt and pulling him up, I felt Aqualads arm resting on my shoulder as I gently put down Robin.

"Aww Baywatch actually cares" Artemis said in a sing-a-long voice earning a stare from Aqualad.

"You have a lot of explaining to do 'Baby girl'" Aqualad said

"I will! I promise I will tell you guys everything can we just please get back to the cave!" Artemis pleaded "Oh and Baywatch" She threw Sportsmaster's mask in my hands, I looked up at her with confusion, 'Souvenir' is all she replied with. The trip to the cave was silent as most of the team sent nasty glares at Artemis, Kaldur and I only sent her upsetting looks which seemed to pierce her heart.

o.o.o.o.o.

**Ok guys what did you think?! You like or no? sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar screw-ups also im sorry for making this chapter short, I thought it needed to be short but meaningful? Sorry not good with 'amazing words' I did like the im a good enough person to forgive you and stuff if I do say so myself xD See ya guys!**

**Anya out! PEACE**


	4. The love of my life

**Hey** **guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while…. I just got urrmm busy *****cough* harry potter *cough*. ANYWHORE IM BACK SO I HOPE YOU ENJOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGUYTCDYFYUKLT%F$Y%ERFGYUGHUIUGHU Well that was fun….**

o.o.o.o.o

_Wally's pov_

She was the first to walk in. Her blonde hair following in the same pattern as her hips, god she was beautiful.

"Ok start now. Explain" Kaldur blurted out. She turned around to face us all. In a instant I missed her blonde swaying hair.

"I was working as an double agent" She said barley above a whisper. I could tell she was torn, her face was a mask holding back the emotion as her heart was crying.

"I was going to tell you but Batman forbid me to say anything, he said if he told you guys it wouldn't be convincing.."

"Double agent… that makes a lot more sense" Conner said with doubt in his voice, I was sick of people hating her. I mean I did when she first came but then she sorta… I dunno grew on me. She turned to me, icy blue met emerald green.

"Can I talk to you Wally" Artemis said

"Of corse arty" I followed her outside to the place were we first kissed…well made out… She turned and faced the horizon as the sun slowly sunk into the ocean. Her tan skin stood out against the orange and yellowish light. If I could pause this moment I seriously would.

"Take a picture.. it lasts longer" she said, I guess she saw me staring. Big surprise…

"Trust me, if I had a camera I would" I said earning a blush from the archer that stood in front of me.

"Do you hate me?" Her voice snapped me back to reality.

"Why? Just because of your past? I sorta hated you when Sportsmaster caught us.. but once you told us I understood everything… Arty I don't know when I lost my mind, but maybe it was when I kissed you or heard you crying, Artemis.. it's the fact that I love you and I don't think id want to be with anyone other than you" she walked closer to me and I swear she could hear my heart beating or see it beating through my chest. Our hand intertwined and I looked into her eyes; it was possible to get lost in them.

"I love you too Wally" She leaned closer and kissed me again, this time it was more passionate and meaningful, as she parted the kiss; I instantly missed the warmth of her mouth.

"So does this mean were dating?" I asked with a cheesy smile, her laugh filled the air and her answer really made me **lose** my mind.

"Yea.. yea I guess it does"

We sat down at the beach watching the sunset, I was with the girl of my dreams and I finally knew she loved me back, for some strange reason I was feeling numb in my feet.

"Artemis, would you believe me if I said the world looks better through your eyes?"

"Probably not" she rested her head on my shoulder. I chuckled at her response, I lightly kissed her head,

"But it's the truth"

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Ok guys that might possibly be the end of the story because I am running out of ideas but I will do my very best to make chapter five. I was listening to Ed Sheeran while I wrote this chapter, I don't know why I said that but I just thought you aught to know.**

**STORY IDEAS LISTEN UPPPPPPPDGYIUGD**

**I am thinking about writing a dramoine (harry potter: Draco and Hermione) love story so stay tunned for that. As always love you leave you my darlings **

**Anya out! PEACE **


End file.
